


The Model Follows His Lady

by royaltyWritten (QueenieM)



Series: Miraculous Soulmates [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieM/pseuds/royaltyWritten
Summary: In a world filled with tattoos that told people who their soulmate was, two unlucky teens had to deal with the vague tattoos on their own wrists.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Soulmates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	The Model Follows His Lady

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the next part from my Soulmate story for Miraculous Ladybug. This time it's Adrien x Ladybug!  
> It's been a while since I last posted and I'm sorry about that, but I've been kinda lazy about working on this, but here we go! My final two parts will be out eventually.

Ladybug was doing another round before heading back home. If there was an akuma attack then everyone would have known, but this was the only time she had to exercise her mind without worrying about what her soulmate mark meant. Tikki had continued to pester her about confessing, but Marinette knew the dangers a confession would bring. If she actually confessed to Adrien and he didn’t feel the same way she could ruin their friendship! The thought of that sent shivers down her spine.

Even though Ladybug and Marinette were the same person, she would have hoped taking on the persona of Ladybug tonight would make her feel more confident about what she should do, but deep down she knew that it wouldn’t actually work. She continued to hop atop the buildings until she finally stopped at the building across the street from Adrien’s house.

**“** I wonder if he’s awake…-- **”**

And awake he was. Adrien tossed and turned the whole night as he thought about the conversation he had with Marinette the night before. Everything she said struck a chord in his heart and it was almost as if she knew exactly what his plight was without him saying anything. A loud groan escaped his lips as he tossed back his covers and rolled out of bed. He looked back at Plagg who was sleeping peacefully in the box of cheese he used as a bed before he turned back and headed to the couch.

Something grabbed his attention though as he walked to the couch, a sudden movement that he caused him to move towards his window instead. There he saw her, standing at the building across the way from him and he could feel the pounding of his heart in his ears. He longed to transform into Cat Noir and stand beside her and pass the entire night with her, but he knew better than to wake Plagg up.

**“** Even if she can’t see me, maybe there’s something I can do that’ll grab her attention and bring her over here. **”**

It was a pipe dream, but Adrien opened his window so that just in case his plan actually worked, she’d be able to slip in through the window. Once that was done, he looked back to where she stood and waved over at her in the hopes that maybe if she saw him waving then she’d come over. There was no reason for Ladybug to want to talk with him, but it was a dream he was willing to live in for just a little.

Turning back to Ladybug, she leaned forward slightly only to see Adrien looking at her through his window and waving? No, there was no way he was waving at her, right? She shifted anxiously on the roof and made a mental note of how long she had until she transformed back. Even if she managed to convince herself otherwise, there was no one else he could possibly be waving at! Ladybug quickly used her yo-yo to grapple and swing towards his window where she flipped inside and landed quietly.

She’d been in his bedroom before, but this was different. She’d never come in so late at night and even now as she walked closer to him, she worried her heart pounding inside her chest was loud enough for him to hear it. Ladybug raised her hand to her chest as if that would quiet down it’s rapid pounding and with her other hand waved at Adrien.

**“** Adrien Agreste, what are you… I mean hey, hi, uh… how are you? **”**

Normally under the guise of Ladybug, she was smoother with her words, but when it came to talking with Adrien she always stumbled over what she wanted to say. It was absolutely embarrassing and something she often scolded herself about, but she knew that as long as he made her feel this way there was nothing she could do about it. She quickly cleared her throat and went to correct her broken and possibly confusing sentence, but before she could Adrien interrupted her.

**“** Are you d-doing some rounds? Don’t superheroes take some breaks too? **”**

Adrien silently cursed himself for the stutter that came, but he was thankful that there hadn’t been another. How was he supposed to convince Ladybug to fall in love with him if he didn’t show her how chill and cool he was? He shook his head slightly and sat down before gently patting on the sofa. This was a lot more difficult than he thought it should be. He could talk to everyone else easier, but it was different actually talking with the person he loved.

Ladybug took the action into consideration and sat down on the couch, but further away from him than both of them probably wanted. It was a safe distance so that neither could see the blush forming on their cheeks. She coughed and once again cleared her throat as she looked over at him.

**“** So, why did you call me over? Is everything okay? **”**

Her last sentence came out a lot more worried than she had meant it to and her leaning slightly closer towards him possibly didn’t help matters either. There had to be some reason he called her over, right? Maybe someone had been akumatized or he worried that someone he knew would be akumatized? Whatever the reason she had to find out why. It couldn’t be something as serious as an akumatization, but still that was an option she had floating in the back of her mind.

**“** O-Oh! Yeah, no, totally, everything’s fine. I just saw you and wanted to talk. Is that weird? **”**

It only just hit him how strange his request was to just want to talk with her. It made matters more embarrassing given she had actually come into his room. Had she been worried about him? The thought of Ladybug specifically worrying about him made his heart skip a bit though and he couldn’t help the smile that soon formed on his lips followed by the bright blush that he was grateful was hidden by the darkness of his room.

What would she think if she actually saw him blushing and smiling like a mess just because he got the opportunity to have Ladybug to himself? Still, he couldn’t help the luckiness he felt at being able to spend time with her. Actual time with her when she wasn’t busy with saving him or others. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered what she enjoyed doing for fun.

**“** What does the strong Ladybug do when she’s not saving Paris? **”**

Ladybug couldn’t help her own smile and blush that mirrored his. He wanted to talk with her? He wanted to know more about her? She knew she couldn’t tell him too much, but still Adrien wanted to know her! She reveled in the fact that Adrien had wanted to have a talk with her. Even if she knew it was probably grasping at straws, she hoped it was because he was as interested in her as she was in him.

**“** Well, I like to look up at the stars. Being outside and under the stars helps me relax and clear my mind. **”**

Just like last night when she spent the night with Cat Noir as they talked about their feelings. That helped even more than her simply sitting outside and staring up at the stars. Wait, why was she even thinking about him right now when she was sitting with Adrien? Ladybug quickly shook her head before she raised a hand up to the back of her head and rubbed gently.

**“** Nothing really interesting I guess. **”**

She knew better than to release too much information about herself that would give her identity away. Marinette and Ladybug had to be two different people. Even if she had become the new Guardian of the Miraculous, the only person she knew she could think to tell of her identity had been Cat Noir. It was an idea bounced around and one Tikki seemed to have no problems with.

Adrien couldn’t help his own thoughts as they headed back to the conversation he had with Marinette the night before. When she held his hand it sent his heart racing, but he couldn’t explain why. He loved Ladybug, so why could Marinette have the same effect on him? Her smile was enough to give him the sweetest dreams. Then it hit him that this was Marinette he was thinking about! His friend! He probably only thought that way because Plagg had put it into his head. That had to be the only reason why.

**“** That’s not true! Star gazing is very interesting! **”**

Maybe it was because she was so sure that he’d find her hobby boring and he wanted to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about. Realizing he had gotten a bit too loud and even stood slightly, made him quiet himself down and sit back down on the sofa. Adrien cleared his throat and looked off to the side before he spoke up again.

**“** I actually like to look up at the stars too. It’s really relaxing. **”**

It wasn’t something he did often, but it did calm him down whenever he felt anxious. He couldn’t explain why, but whenever he looked up at the stars he felt a freeing sensation that just always eased his nerves. He hoped that Ladybug wouldn’t think he was just lying in order to make her feel better about her hobby, but he didn’t know how else to convince her.

**“** It really is calming and helps clear the mind, so I can see why you enjoy doing it Ladybug. **”**

Even if it was just bonding over her hobby of stargazing, Ladybug couldn’t help the happiness she felt over how close the two were slowly getting. Although, she wished that it was with her out of suit self, she couldn’t complain about how happy it made her that he wanted to talk with her in the first place.

**“** I’m glad you think so. I know it’s nothing exciting, but I don’t think all hobbies have to be exciting, right? **”**

Adrien scooched slightly closer to where Ladybug sat and tilted his head to the side. He knew she had to have seen the bright smile that was on his lips, but he didn’t really care. He didn’t feel embarrassed about letting her know how much he was enjoying himself and the time they were spending together. If anything, he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, even if the thought of doing that embarrassed him beyond words.

**“** It’s really nice. I mean, talking to you like this Ladybug. I know you’re really busy, but I’m glad you came to talk. **”**

A slight beeping let her know that her time with Adrien was coming to a close. As much as she wanted to stay with him and talk some more, she knew that she couldn’t just risk transforming in front of him. She enjoyed the conversation way too much and it definitely helped clear her mind some more about what she should do.

**“** Well, I really have to be going now. Thank you for the talk and I hope you sleep well Adrien. **”**

Ladybug smiled over at him as she made her way to his open window. As much as she wished she could stay and talk with him for a while more, she knew she was running out of time before she transformed back. She didn’t want to risk him finding out who she was just for the sake of a conversation she wanted to continue.

**“** Goodnight m… **”**

He stopped himself mid sentence and quickly corrected himself. If she found out who he was just because of a simple mistake like this, he would never forgive himself. As much as he wanted to tell her who he really was, he knew that he couldn’t risk giving up being Cat Noir just for the sake of telling her. Although, the more he thought about it, the more the idea seemed to tempt him.

**“** Goodnight Ladybug. **”**

And just like that Ladybug was out of his window, her own thoughts bordering similar lines as Adrien’s. The only person she knew that could match her soulmate mark was Cat Noir and as much as she wished it was Adrien, she knew that she had to do something about it. 

**Secret identities don’t always have to be secret, do they?**


End file.
